An aircraft typically has a set of propellers that are used to fly the aircraft. Propellers may be optimized for different flight conditions, such as hover or cruise. Hover may require powerful propellers that cause drag and inefficiencies during cruise. An aircraft may be desired to be capable of vertical take-off and landing while also being efficient at cruising.